Unsure
by Nate-Dawgg73
Summary: This is a crossover from my fic Emotionally. I suggest you read it first. This is the story of love in Ben's eyes, he is my OC. When he collides with other worlds, stuff could get ugly. BBxRae and either Appledash or Applejack x OC. Not sure yet.
1. New Beginnings

**This is the new crossover. Not what you expected? Didn't think so! Muahahahaha! Anyways, my fic, Emotionally, will be branching into this fic. You don't like MLP? Then don't read and don't judge. Here you go! New Beginnings! **

* * *

The world. The world is so complex, so complicated yet so simple and easy. Things are always changing, always advancing. Time, the inevitable element of which all things exist, will continue to grow and push forward, nothing capable of stopping it. Or is there?

Benaiah Wolf Valonyona was a fifteen year old teenager from New York, New York but raised since he was in diapers in a small town in Texas. He wasn't anything special. He was about average height, he didn't have any excess muscles or smarts, and he wasn't popular by no means. Well, he wasn't hated either. He was like right in the middle of the school popularity vote. However, it was said by his best friend since they'd moved there when he was a baby, that he shouldn't have to even try to be popular; he was handsome. He had dark brown hair that grew to the top of his collar and crystal blue eyes. He had chiseled features that complimented his eyes even more.

Anyways, the thing about Ben was he was having trouble with something. He had a bad case of falling in love way too easily. He had dealt with so much heartbreak, the heartache was a daily word that came to his mind. Recently, he had finally felt something for a certain someone that he never thought he'd have feelings for. He had two best friends, a guy named Noah, who wasn't the best looker but one heck of a talker and Henrietta, who was blond and had freckles and a thick Texan accent.

Love had not been kind to Ben. One sense is that he could fall in love with anyone, male or female, so secretly he considered himself as bisexual. Another reason is when he fell in love with someone, he obsessed with them, but it took the littlest things to break his heart. And lastly, he was completely and undoubtedly clueless.

Monday morning. No school since summer had just started. For a strange reason, Noah and Henri called him at 2 in the morning and said they were coming over. Eventually, Ben heard a knock on the door.

He walked to the door, wide awake by now. "Who is it?"

"It's the guy in the white van. I have some candy for you!"

"Really?" he opened the door to see his blond friend Henrietta and his brunette bud Noah each with a bag full of something. "Come on, but be quiet. My parents are asleep." he whispered. They crept in and went upstairs to Ben's room.

They got there and shut and locked the door. "Howdy, Benji!"

"Don't call me that."

"Benny?"

"No."

"Benito?"

"No! Just Ben. I hate my real name."

"Aw, come now Benaiah!" said Noah with mock sarcasm.

"Shut up!"

"Now, Benji, don't go plowing someone else's crops."

"Ugh...OK I'll tolerate Ben or Benji but that's it, OK?"

"Sounds good to me."

"She probably would've called you that anyways."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"No, he _is _right. I woulda."

"Well, _'scuse me, little missy!"_

"Y'all makin' fun of the way I talk?"

"What? No, we sure weren't doin' thet!"

"Yeah yeah, Ben is Benji and Henri talks like a hick, settled. Down to business. Henri and myself have been watching something for a while and since you have just recently became our friend, we figured we'd fill you in. You ever heard of My Little Pony?"

"My Little Pony? Ha! Duh. But only gay guys watch that show."

"I bet you'll like it. I do and so does Noah. Wanna watch it?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Oh c'mon, Ben, just do it once!" said Noah.

"Yeah, c'mon. We promise you'll like it." said Henrietta.

"Oh, yeah right, guys. Henri, I know you're a girl, but Noah! Gosh, man! You actually like My Little Pony? Come on, are you gay or something?"

"Wait a sec, sugar cube. You're saying Noah, the man whore of Roosevelt High School is gay? Pfffft. That'd be like saying the sun is cold!"

"Well, you never know. That could all be an act to cover up his dirty secret."

Noah sighed. He eyed Ben's laptop. "Just watch one episode. If you don't like it, don't watch another episode!"

Ben sat on his bed, arms crossed. "Oh fine. And when I don't like it, please don't talk about it when I'm around."

Henri smiled. "We won't talk about it. We'll be too busy listening to you talk about it."

Ben grunted and pulled his laptop to his lap.

*4 hours later*

"Ah what?!" Ben screamed.

Noah, who fell asleep, woke up and said, "huh what? Oh! Ben, did you like it?"

"Huh? Who said that? Oh, hey, Noah, forgot you were here. I got a little...busy."

"Aha!" yelled Henri, no longer asleep like Noah. "I told you you would like it!"

"Oh alright, it's not that bad of show."

"Told you." Noah stood up with a triumphant grin.

"Yeah yeah. Now either leave me alone or help me find my laptop charger. I was in the middle of an episode when my laptop died."

Ben spent most of the day watching the show. He just couldn't stop. By the time he brought himself away it was 9 pm the next night. He had made plans with Henri, Noah and his girlfriend to go to the movies. He grabbed his keys and made his way to the door. "Bye Mom. Bye Dad. Be back soon."

"Alright, be careful driving at night. See you later."

He jumped in his car and was on his way in no time at all. He drove down the road when he got a text. It was from Henri, the love of his life, at the moment anyways. She said they'd be running late so he should go on ahead and get himself a seat. He was about to reply when he dropped his phone in the floorboard. He reached down and got it and when he looked back to the road, a semi truck was only feet away from his car and...

Next thing you know, Ben woke up and he was walking along a path with trees, pleasant thoughts filling his head.

'A quiet, peaceful day. No troubles whatsoever. Absolutely carefree. Wait a minute. Am I...walking on all fours?' Ben looked down to see pony legs. 'What the?!'

"I'm...I'm a. I'M A-"

"MY LITTLE PONY! MY LITTLE PONY! AH AH AH AH MY LITTLE PONY! I used to wo-"

"Oh no, not that stupid song." Ben didn't know what to do. He sat down by a tree and breathed in deep, inhaling and exhaling over-exaggeratedly. "Benaiah Wolf Valonyona, you calm yourself down. You are fine. You're just a pony..." He stopped and looked at his reflection in a puddle of water. He was a muscular-looking brown stallion. He looked at his flank and saw a heart with an arrow through it. 'That's my...um...cutie mark?' Then it hit him.

_Flashback_

_"Oh c'mon, Ben, just do it once!" said Noah._

_"Yeah, c'mon. We promise you'll like it." said Henrietta._

_"Oh, yeah right, guys. Henri, I know you're a girl, but Noah! Gosh, man! You actually like My Little Pony? Come on, are you gay or something?"_

_End Flashback_

Ben stood up, on all fours now that he was a pony, and looked around. Sure enough, in the distance, he saw a little village: Ponyville. He became so excited he looked like a fangirl who just saw her reason for fanning. He jumped once and broke out into a gallop (haha get it) and ran towards the town, but he fell down when he found out the hill he'd been running up suddenly dropped. He tumbled down the hill and ran over something. He kept rolling after he ran over whatever it was and hit a tree and was bombarded with apples. He got out of the small pile of apples and looked to see a light brown, orange looking pony with a blond mane and tail, freckles on her cheeks, and a cowboy hat. 'Hey, isn't that-'

"Now what in the hay do ya think yer doin'? Rollin' down that hill like a fallen log and bruising some of my precious apples. What do ya have to say for yaself, stranger? Huh?"

"Oh, um, I'm sorry. I didn't know there was a hill and-"

"And you fell, didn't ya? Ha, happens a lot actually." The pony looked away for a second and put her hat back on her head. "Sorry for being so rude. Name's Applejack. Yours?"

"I'm..." 'Oh wait a minute. I need a pony name. Think think..I got it!' "I'm Rusty Nail."

"Rusty Nail? Well, that's quite a handle there partner. I don't think I ever seen you here. You new in town?"

"Actually yes. I was just heading that way."

"Why I'm almost done here. Let me put this crate of apples in the barn and I'll take ya there."

She bent down and was about to pick up the heavy crate, but Ben took it first. "That looks heavy. I'll take it for you."

Applejack blushed a little. "Well, that's mighty sweet of ya." She lead him to the barn and told him where to put it. "Right there's good."

"OK."

"Phew. Thanks again uh...Rusty."

"Anytime. Ms. Applejack."

"Oh, stop it, just call me Applejack or AJ. Now come on. Let's get goin'."


	2. Manditory Mendings

**Here it is, Chapter 2. Kinda short, but it's like a filler almost. Don't judge. Peace out!**

* * *

Silence. Depression. Agony. All of these words fit into this situation. He sat there on his knees staring at the damage he'd caused. All the healing that had to be done. Fear sank into his heart. What if the damage never healed? What if it killed her?

Beast Boy fell flat on the floor and began to sob. Raven slipped on the shirt and shorts she had with her, not bothering to put on undergarments. She ran over to Beast Boy's side. Something inside her kept eating its way to the surface. She didn't know what is was, but she didn't like it. She hated it.

"Beast Boy?" she said, her voice a little raspy from not talking for a while. "Beast Boy? I'm...I'm fine. It...doesn't even hurt that bad." Truth is it did hurt. Her head throbbed. It felt like someone was using her head for a nail and driving her into a piece of wood.

Beast Boy still sobbed. His uniform was ripped in numerous places. He was shivering from being cold. Raven put a hand on his back and rubbed it gently. The other three Titans came and saw the spectacle. They felt sorry for them. They were barely a couple and already the forces of the world were trying to tear them apart. Beast Boy sat up abruptly and looked at Raven, his face a mess of emotions.

"I'm sorry, Raven. I'm so so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I hurt you. Something I swore to myself I never would do. Now I went and pissed it all away. I could've killed you. I pretty much did. You'll never be the same. And...and...its all my...fault."

Raven looked at him, sadness in her now multicolored eyes. She leaned forward and hugged him. "Beast Boy...it's OK." He flung his arms around her, and began to sob into her shoulder. Starfire had had enough of this melancholy. She walked to them and wrapped her arms around the two. Cyborg saw this and it hit him in his unmechanical heart. He walked to the other side and put his arms around the two, reaching Starfire on her side. Robin, as hard as he was, was going to join them, but he heard a beeping in his room. He eyed the scene once more and went to his room.

He got to his room and noticed a red, blinking light laying where his bed would be. He flipped the switch on and saw a Sladebot sitting on his bed. He freaked out and took out his staff in a slip second and pointed at the bot. It just sat there, the red light blinking on its chest area. The light turned green and the face of the bot popped out like a door and on the inside was a screen with Slade's ugly face, covered by his mask of course. "Hello, Robin."

"Slade...what do you want?"

"Well, since the Joker pretty much failed, it's time for my turn. You see, Beast Boy and Raven have only experience the first of there trials."

"Don't you dare try to hurt them!"

"Hurt them? I have no intention of hurting anyone. Just confusing the living hell out of them. No then, goodbye Robin."

"Slade!" All of a sudden, the bot came to life, but was grabbed by a green elephant. Beast Boy crushed the bot in his trunk and changed back. "Beast Boy?"

"I heard everything, Robin. I'm going to find him." He turned and ran down the hallway and to the elevator.

"BB, wait."

"No, Cyborg let him go. If I know Slade, Beast Boy won't be able to find him on his own." Starfire came rushing in suddenly.

"What if he and Raven are together?"

Cyborg face palmed. "Damn Raven."

Meanwhile, Beast Boy was running along as an antelope. He changed to a blood hound and began to sniff about. He was looking for Slade's scent, but caught someone else's. _Raven. _He pretended he didn't smell her and continued to sniff. He picked something, but right as he did, a group of about twenty Sladebots jumped out of the dumpsters around him and surrounded him. Beast Boy turned in a T-Rex and took out 8 of them with his tail. Six of the others jumped on his back while the others pulled out laser pistols. From out of no where, a telephone pole flew and took out two of the bots on the ground. Then, a car came and took out the other four, causing a minor explosion that sent debris flying around, some of which eliminated two of the other bots, leaving only four left. Beast Boy turned in a tiger and slashed two of the bots' heads off. He morphed into a triceratops and smashed the other two against a building. He became human again and said, "I've known you've been following me."

Raven appear from a black circle in her normal attire, but with bandages covering part of her body. "I want to help."

"No, I've hurt you enough. It's my job to fix it."

"And that means it's my job to fix you too."

Beast Boy looked out, a blank expression on his face. "OK, but stay close. I don't want anymore ambushes."

"You got it, sugar cube."

"Sugar cube?"

"Never mind."

They searching lead them to a warehouse on the outskirts of Jump City. Raven sensed massive amounts of energy being radiated from the building. Plus, Beast Boy caught Slade's scent a while ago and it lead here.

They quietly opened the door. Beast Boy turned into a bat and went inside. He scanned the area and found nothing but a big box car. He turned human and motioned for Raven to come along.

"Nothing."

"I can see that. What's in the box?"

As if on cue, Slade and five of his bots burst through the box car door with a device in their grips. "Bye bye, love birds." They fired at Raven and Beast Boy's feet. A blue, swirling vortex appeared. In that instant, they were sucked in fast than a crackhead drinking energy drinks.


	3. Formidable Fortellings

**Well, here it is. You like? Oh, dat is goooood. Vedy, vedy good. Haha, here ya go. Tata for now! I mean...Peace Out!**

* * *

Applejack and Ben were walking down the path, a comfortable silence on the two. Well, comfortable for Applejack, but awkward for Ben. After all, he was with a stranger. Ha, for all he knew, she could kill him and nopony would know any different. He was pretty much alone in the this new world. "Uh Rusty.."

Ben ran into a tree and bumped his head. "Ouch."

"Ah tried to warn ya. Somethin' the matter? You're lookin' a little under the weather."

"Oh, uh, yeah. Just really confused. I have no idea how I got here. I don't remember anything. All I remember is coming back to conciseness while I was walking down this path. Before that nothing." He didn't feel comfortable telling her he came from an alternate universe and all that mumbo jumbo for now.

"Really? Sounds like a story for Twilight. You'll like her. She's nice, but kinda a know-it-all."

"Oh, OK then."

They walked on for a while longer in silence until they reached Ponyville. "Here she is. Ponyville is nice little joint. All though, we do have some weird experiences. Just ask anypony, never a dull moment in Ponyville."

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie jumped from out of nowhere and said, "Hi Applejack! Everypony is looking for you!"

"Fer me? Why, might ah ask?"

"Something about you being in an ancient book and prophecies and curses and apples and I'm not really sure what else," she said, bouncing up and down with every word.

"Um, OK? Well, do ya think Rusty here could come along?"

Pinkie Pie barely noticed the pony beside Applejack. "Oh, I see. Is _Rusty _your boyfriend?"

Applejack blushed. "What? No. He's new in town and ah was showing him the ropes."

"Mmmmhmmm. Sure you weren't showing him the inside of the barn?"

"Huh?"

"You know, going up to loft to _work _on something?"

"Dagnabit, Pinkie Pie, ah thought you was gonna lead us to the others?"

"Oh, that's right. Follow me, you two love ponies."

"We ain't love ponies."

Ben had his head down and was blushing ferociously. He followed Applejack who followed Pinkie Pie.

* * *

Beast Boy and Raven woke up in a tree. Beast Boy was on his back, hanging off a branch looking down. He flipped over and stood up. He stretched out his neck. "Oh, my head. Hey, Rae, where are we?"

"Oh, I don't know. In a tree."

"Well, at least your sarcasm is back to normal. Now then, how do we..." Before he finished his sentence, he realized he was on all fours and had...hooves? That's when he looked at Raven. What he saw next was something so odd, so funny, so scary, so weird, he couldn't hold in his emotion. Raven was a horse. No, not a horse, a pony. She was white and her mane and tail were the same color as Raven's normal hair color. On her flank, there was a mark of a blue raven. And on her forehead was a horn where her chakra would've normally been, the tip of the white horn being red. "Umm, Raven, you're a unicorn." Beast Boy said, stifling his laughter. Raven then looked at Beast Boy.

"You're a pegasus." Beast Boy freaked out. He looked at his sides. Sure enough. Sticking out of his sides were two wings, feathered and long. He stretched them out.

"Whoa, that's cool. But, my fair Raven, you forget, I can change." He morphed into a mouse. When he transformed back though, he became a pegasus again. "Huh? I don't understand. I can't go human!"

"Well, just sitting in a tree isn't going to get us any answers. We need to get down." She jumped from branch to branch until she was on the ground. Beast Boy flew down and landed beside her.

"OK, so where do we go?"

Raven looked around. "We go to that little village over there. I bet there is somepony there who will know what is going on." She started walking when Beast Boy noticed something.

"Hey, Rae?"

"Yes?"

"You do realized you're only wearing your cloak and I'm not wearing anything right?"

Raven opened her mouth and closed it again. She pondered for a moment. "You know, I did notice that, but it didn't bother me. Oh well. It's fine."

"But what if somepony sees me?"

"What?"

"I said what if somepony sees me?!"

"No, not that. You said 'somepony.'"

"I did? Well, you said it a second ago too."

"Really? Oh, gosh. We need to get out of here. This place will drive a pon- ahem, I mean drive a person crazy."

"You said it. But you know what?"

Raven sighed. "What, Gar?"

"You look fine as a filly."

Raven blushed. "Thanks. You look very princely as a pegasus."

"Princely?"

"Never mind. Let's get going."

* * *

Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Ben/Rusty got to Twilight's library and went inside. Inside was Twilight, Spike, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash. Rainbow saw them and said, "There you are, Applejack! I've flown all over Equestria looking for you."

"Well, apparently Sweet Apple Acres ain't in Equestria then."

"Oh...ha, forgot the most obvious place," said Rainbow Dash.

"Haha, oh Dashie, oh, uh, ah mean Dash, you're funny sometimes."

Rarity leaned in close to Fluttershy. "Did she just call Rainbow Dash Dashie?"

Fluttershy only shrugged and looked away nervously.

Twilight got right down to business. "OK, Applejack, glad you're here."

"So Twilight, what is so important? Pinkie Pie said ah was part of some sorta prophecy or somethin'?"

"Something like that. I was doing some light reading," she paused and used her magic to get a book almost as tall as Spike, "and I saw something here that said, _'Strangers shall come, Four there will be, Destruction will follow, Life will cease to be. Unless the one of apples, Hair as blond as the sun, Can turn these things around, There will be no more fun.' _I'm not one to believe in this, but that description was got to be you."

"Me? But, uh..."

Rarity chimed in, "Oh, darling, it says _one of apples, hair as blond as the sun. _Sounds to me like they were and still are talking about YOU."

"But why y'all bring this up now? Just something to look out fer or what?"

"As much as I wish we only had to watch out for something like this, I believe it's already begun. The prophecy mentioned something about signs and we've seen one recently: the days will get progressively shorter and they've been getting anywhere from 10 to 20 minutes shorter each day. Plus," she gestured to the top of the library where her bunk was, "a stranger has shown up."

It was silent except for the footsteps that could be heard coming from the stairs. At the bottom, appeared a wolf. Not a timberwolf, but a dark blue wolf about a foot taller than everypony in there. He stood on all...sixes? He stood like he was on all fours, but he had six legs instead of the usual four. He had a tail that seemed to sway all on its own as long as one of his legs. His paws were about half a size bigger than anypony you could find and the claws on them looked like razors, each at least an inch long. His teeth looked white and sharp, ready to bite anypony at any moment. His dark blue fur looked slightly shaggy, but a kind of neat shagginess. But what stood out most about this newcomer was his eyes, never having any specific color. First, they looked silver, but changed to green. Just when you thought they were green, they'd shift to pure black. Then white, then orange. Then they finally stopped changing to reveal cerulean eyes as crystal as the ocean. "Hello, everyone. My name is Thriller."

* * *

Beast Boy wandered into the village, finding out it was called Ponyville. Ponyville looked like a nice place. There were all sorts of friendly ponies, unicorns, and pegasi scurrying about doing whatever they needed to. "Hmm, nice little place. Kinda weird all of them are some sort of pony, though."

"This has to be an alternate universe or something," said Raven. She walked up to what looked to be a zebra, the only zebra she'd seen, and said, "uh, excuse me, can you help us?"

The zebra, who gold ear ring hoops in her ears and rings around her neck and front left leg, said, "Oh, hello stranger, I sure enough will. Just let me finish my business here in Ponyville."

"Dude, she rhymed."

"Nah, really."

She finished talking with another Ponyvillite and turned to Raven and Beast Boy. "Now, child, you must show me of what assistance I can be."

"Is there somewhere private or something?"

"I can escort you to my home, so I do not have to be alone."

"Sounds good. By chance, do you have anything to eat, preferably vegetarian?"

"My dear boy, I'm sure you shall enjoy. For here, nopony eats meat, it is bad for us, our diet it does not complete."

"That's sweet! Huh get it? I rhymed."

"Perhaps you're a poet and didn't know it."

"Hahaha, good one."

Raven just sighed at the other twos' rhyming antics.


	4. Interesting Introductions

**Alright, here it is. Took a little longer, but what can you do? Nothing, muahaha! Oh, well here ya go!**

* * *

Everypony just stared at the newcomer. Thriller was his name.

"Mr. Thriller, these are all my friends." Twilight had found Thriller wandering around Ponyville, looking a little confused. She brought him to her library and as if some supernatural force made him do it, Thriller took a book down and opened it up to the prophecy. Luck of the draw. "This is Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and the one we think is involved in the prophecy, Applejack." Thriller walked over to Applejack.

"Hi there." Applejack looked at him with a kind of nervous look. Thriller widened his eyes a bit. "What? Is there something wrong? Something in my teeth? Oh! My hat!" He zoomed back up stairs and came back down with a cowboy boy hat similar to Applejack's except black. "Now then."

"Uh, howdy. Nice hat."

"Thank you kindly." He winked at her, earning a small blush on her face.

"Uh...Twilight, if all this prophecy business is true, then ah do believe ah found another stranger." She gestured to Ben, who had been at the back of the pack with his head down. He lifted his head and looked at Twilight's curious eyes. She beckoned him to come closer, which he reluctantly did.

"Hi. I'm Twilight Sparkle. What's your name?"

"Should I say my real name?"

"Why yes, silly."

"Oh, OK. Sorry Applejack, my name isn't Rusty. My name is Benaiah Wolf Valonyona. Everyone calls me Ben."

"Well, Ben, nice to meet you. Apparently, you wouldn't be here if there weren't something going to happen. You and Thriller are the first two strangers. Only two more to go."

* * *

Zecora lead Beast Boy and Raven to her hut. "Please, come in and sit and maybe stay for a bit."

"Thanks."

Raven went in and sat down and immediately got down to business. "OK, Zecora, we need some answers."

Zecora put away her things and sat down to listen. "Continue."

"Beast Boy and I woke up in a tree somewhere and we have no idea when, why, or how we got here. When we woke up in that tree, I was a unicorn and Beast Boy, a pegasus."

"Hmmm. Your story is a very strange tale, so tell me, from where do you hail?"

Beast Boy spoke up this time, "we come from a planet called Earth. On this planet are a bunch of different lands and in these lands are cities. We are from one of those cities, its name being Jump City. We were...you know, what were we doing, Rae?"

Raven closed her eyes for a few moments. "I can't seem to remember."

Zecora scratched her chin with her hoof. "Memory loss, different world, new bodies. I really do have many remedies and commodities. But I'm afraid the answers you seek do not lie with me, but with someone in Ponyville who lives in a tree. Her name is Twilight Sparkle and she is quite smart. She should be able to help you, or at least in part."

"Where does she live?"

"Go down the same path of which we came and go to the library, for it and Twilight's house are one and the same."

"Thank you for your time."

"You are most welcome."

"Bye bye, my rhyming buddy. Don't go getting too muddy."

Zecora laughed and waved goodbye as they traveled back down the path.

* * *

Twilight, Applejack, Ben, and Thriller all sat and talked while the others were on the other side of the room giving them some privacy. "OK, Thriller, where did you come from, if you can remember?"

"Well, I came from a different universe. One with a huge planet. It would be about the size of the sun here. There is a lot of problems there and it was my job, along with my team, to protect it. I remember working on a project and winding up in the middle of Ponyville. And now I'm sitting here talking to y'all."

Applejack smiled. "Did you just say y'all?"

"Yeah. I come from a place called Texas, originally from a separate planet called Earth, but that's a long, long story."

Applejack's smile beamed even brighter. "Well, ain't that just the coolest," she said in a dreamy sort of way.

"Ahem," Twilight said, "OK, good. How about you Ben?"

"Well, I too came from Earth, but before whatever Thriller was talking about happened. I was a high school student. I had two friends. One was named Noah, who reminds me of Pinkie Pie mixed with Rarity. The other, Henrietta or Henri as we call her, was pretty much the human verson of Applejack, but mixed with Rainbow Dash's personality a little. I've been in love with Henri for a while now and I don't now how to tell her." He didn't realize he'd said that last part and when he did, he turned redder than any apple at Sweet Apple Acres. Also after he'd said that, that earned him an 'awww' from everypony, including Thriller.

"Well, that's quite an interesting story." Twilight smiled and looked down at her book. She focused on one particular passage. This is what it said.

_The Four strangers will be the saviors of all Equestria. One will have the strength of a wolf, unwavering and confident. Another will have great love. Love that will cover the whole team in a blanket of positivity. One will have great magic and humility. Magic that will key to survival. And one will be like a phantom, able to appear anywhere without being noticed. _

"I see," Twilight said, "Ben, the prophecy states that one of the four strangers will have great love. I believe that's you. And Thriller. Here it says one will have the strength of a wolf and well since you pretty much are a wolf, that one must be you." She was prepared to continue, but there was a knock on the door.

"Oh oh, I'll get it!" yelled Pinkie Pie, rushing to the door. She opened it up to see a green pegasus and a white unicorn, the white unicorn having a cloak on and the tip of her horn being red. "Oh hello! Wait, you to are new in town. I know you are! I know everyone in town and I've never seen you before which means I no longer know everyone in town so that means I'm not friends with everyone in town because you two are new!"

The white unicorn said, "Uhh, are you Twilight Sparkle?"

"Me, Twilight Sparkle? No way! I'm Pinkie Pie! Twilight's over there. She's the purple unicorn with the wings. Well, she's called an alicorn now, but whatever!"

Raven and Beast Boy walked in and headed for Twilight, all eyes on them.

"Um, excuse me, do you think you could help a handsome stallion and a beautiful filly?" said Beast Boy, earning a laugh from Twilight.

"Well, I'll see what I can do, handsome stallion." Beast Boy beamed at her, making Raven more jealous than she should've been. "So, what seems to be the trouble?"

Raven stepped forward and said, "where to begin? Let's just say we have no idea how we got here and we woke up in a tree, I was a unicorn and he was a pegasus."

Twilight's face remained blank for a split second. "By any chance, can you do magic?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I can."

Twilight turned to Beast Boy. "Can you do anything that'll make you be unseen, even in a crowded room?"

Beast Boy had a gleam in his eye. "Why, you bet I can." He morphed into a T-Rex, then to a fly, then to an otter, then back to his pegasus form. "What do you think?"

Twilight, along with everyone else, minus Ben and Thriller, had their mouths gaping open. "I can't believe this. All four strangers show up the day I find out about the prophecy. How lucky can a filly be? Everypony, we need a group discussion. If you'd like to, you may leave, but be back here at 2. Thank you." She turned to Raven and Beast Boy. "I'd like to have a word with you two."

* * *

Later that day, Raven and Twilight were discussing magic. "So you have to pressures your emotions?"

"Well, I don't anymore, but I've gotten so used to it that I'm slowly starting to show them again. It's a long story and we really don't have time for it."

"What were those words you say again?"

"I say _Azarath Metrion Zinthos. _It's the most common spell I use. I use it for many different things. I know more magic, but never use them. I'm afraid I'll lose control or something."

"Oh, do I know what that feels like."

Meanwhile, the same time Raven and Twilight were conversing, so were Thriller and Beast Boy.

"No way!"

"You know it, brother."

"How?"

"All you do is look 'em in the eye and say, 'Hey, punk, eyes of my woman. What's that? No?' Then you let 'im have it."

"So do have a girlfriend or something?"

"Well, no. I have a wife, actually."

"Oh, how long you been married?"

"About 80 years."

"80 years?! Whoa, dude, how old are you?"

"Oh, let's see...I believe, if I'm right 'bout the day I came here, I'd be 657 in about three weeks from then."

"Damn. You're old."

"Oh, no, not really. As a matter of fact, since I'm a type of werewolf, I'd only be about 22. Our agin' process is a little different than y'alls."

"Oh, that's so...awesome! I'm barely 18. Ha, I don't think I'll be able to make it to 657."

"Well, ya never know. Your mutant DNA may extend your lifespan."

"Thriller, I have one more question."

"Lay it on me."

"What abilities, powers and all that jazz can you do?"

Thriller's face turned into joy. "I was hoping somepony would ask!"

"OK, that somepony thing is just weird."

"You said it. Now, sit back and prepare to be amazed."

Amazed wasn't the word for it. Bewildered, flabbergasted, awestruck would fit his feelings better. The grace and intensity of Thriller's power was superb. The uncontrollable energy in perfect control. The paradox of his power shouldn't even be remotely possible. And yet, Thriller had just executed it and not just executed it, but mastered was more like it.

Beast Boy's face was a look of horror mixed with admiration. He was speechless.

Thriller saw this and chuckled to himself. "Gets 'em ever'time."

"Oh...cheese. That was so...FREAKISHLY COOL! IT WAS ABSITIVELY-POSELUTELY THE MOST ASTONISHING THING I HAVE EVER WITNESSED!" yelled a hyperactive Pinkie Pie, with an apple pie sitting on the ground in front of her.

"Did you see what I saw, Pinkie?" said Beast Boy.

"All the cool stuff Thriller did? You bet your pegasus wings I did!"

Beast Boy walked over to Pinkie, eyes not leaving Thriller. He stopped and leaned about whisper into Pinkie's ear, but ended up shouting, "OH MY GOSH, DID YOU SEE ALL THAT CRAZY STUFF HE DID?"

Pinkie turned and said, "Duh, I just said I did."

"So did we," said Applejack with Rainbow Dash and Rarity.

Fluttershy came in to the room and said, "I s-saw it too. It was sooo scary, though."

"Please, Fluttershy. That was nothing. OK, you may be more powerful than Celestia, but that was not scary." Rainbow Dash walked up to Thriller. "I don't we've been properly introduced. I am Rainbow Dash, Equestria's number one most awesomest pony ever. That is, until you come along and steal my thunder."

Thriller laughed. "Well, I didn't mean to steal anypony's thunder."

"Well, we'll see who's stealing who's thunder, now won't we?" Dash said, winking afterwards.

"You're on, sister."

* * *

Everyone eventually winded up in the main library room, chatting amongst themselves. Finally, Twilight said, "OK, everypony, I think it's about that time."

"But, Twilight, we were all havin' a good time," exclaimed Applejack.

"It's getting late, though."

"How about we stay the night?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, that'd be super!" bounced Pinkie Pie.

"Hmmm?"

"Oh, come now, Twilight, you wouldn't kick us out now would you?" asked Rarity.

"Oh, I guess not. You guys can stay, but the literal guys have to sleep in the other room. Deal?"

Ben, Beast Boy, and Thriller nodded and in unison said, "yup."

Spike laughed. "Sucks for you guys."

Twilight tapped his shoulder. "That means you too, mister."

"Aw what?!"

"No if's, and's or but's about it. You are male and all colts have to sleep in the other room."

The other three guys looked at Spike and looked at each other maliciously. Spike visibly gulped.


	5. Tension To Trust

**Yo peeps! Here is my next chapter in this freakin' awesome story. Hope y'all like it!**

* * *

"Oh, duuuude! I'm sooo hungry," complained Beast Boy to no one in particular.

"Oh, I can run to Sugar Cube Corner and get us some pies and cakes and stuff if y'all want me to?" said Pinkie Pie. She giggled and said, "I said _y'all." _

She took off without an answer and was back with a butt-load of delicious delicacies. Everypony dived in, manners going out the window.

Beast Boy was indulging on an apple pie when Fluttershy came up to him. "Umm...excuse me."

"Oh, yesh!" he said with his mouth full.

"I was talking with your, um, marefriend Raven and she said you have quite a way with animals. I, uh, was just wondering if you could show me what she means?"

Beast Boy lifted his muzzled head. "Of course I will. But, um, not to be rude, what is your name again?"

"Oh, my name's Fluttershy. And you're Beast Boy right?"

"Yeah, that's right. But if you want, you all can call me Garfield or Gar. That's my real name instead of my superhero name."

Fluttershy's eyes bugged up a bit. "You're a superhero?"

"Yes. Yes I am." Beast Boy stood like he was ten feet tall, absolutely no pride whatsoever to be seen *cough lies cough.*

"Ooooh, I see. What can you do?"

"I can do this..." Beast Boy morphed into a rhino, then to a monkey, then to a snake, then to a bunny, then back to his normal pegasus form.

Fluttershy's eyes were captivated by Beast Boy's powers. She seem in total awe at his ability. "Oh, my. That was..." she paused for a moment, inhaling deeply, "SOOOO COOL!"

"I'm used to that reaction. People go nuts when they see me change."

Suddenly, Applejack and Rainbow Dash jumped on him. Pinkie Pie and Rarity tackled Thriller. Fluttershy, instantly remembering the secret plan, jumped on Ben, pinning him down. Twilight had gripped Raven with her magic, Rarity doing the same to Thriller.

Raven struggled against the magic. "What is the meaning of this?"

"You all have some sort of strange power. How do we know if you all are friends or enemies?"

Thriller broke out of Rarity's spell and walked over to Twilight. She shot a spell at him. Just then, the lighting-fire-water stuff that he'd shown them earlier came out one of Thriller's paws intercepting the blast, the room erupting in smoke. Next, thing you know, Thriller had everypony, the Equestria ponies, the Titans, and Ben pinned against the bookshelf, metal rods coming from his paws and extending like snakes.

He sighed. "Twilight, come now. If we were enemies, don't you think we'd have some kind of motive?"

She struggled. "You pin me and all my friends to the wall and you expect me to believe you are a frie-" Before she could finish, he let them all go.

"Why would I want to destroy life? I may be one heck of weirdo, but I ain't no villain."

Twilight walked up to him and looked him in his now silver eyes. "How do I know you're not lying?" she asked, very coldly.

He eyed the book shelf. He picked out one of the books and retrieved it. He flipped through, stopping on his desired page. "You know this curse right here?"

"The Cruciatus Curse? Yes, but it's never been done, only theorized."

"Wrong, it has been done. How you got this book, two of which were only scripted, one of which I have, the other mysteriously vanishing, I do not know. The reason I bring it up is because if you really don't trust me that much, you should put a spell on me, mainly named _Profius Glorium, _then cast this curse on me."

_"Profius Glorium? _Isn't that the spell that postpones another spell or magical incantation until certain circumstances?"

"Yes, but if the two persons, the caster and the casted, come to an agreement, the spells will abide by the laws, but only if the witnesses choose a side." With that, the others looked between the two. The Equestria ponies moved behind Twilight. The two Titans and Ben moved behind Thriller. "Good. Unfortunately, if the Cruciatus Curse is cast on me, it will be cast on all of us. And to seal the deal even further, to make it unbreakable by any spell known to ponykind, well I know a couple of 'em, I must cast an equally powerful spell on the oppositioners, being you six."

Twilight eyed the book again. "You said you had the only other copy of this book?"

"Yes'm."

"Where is it?"

Thriller sighed, getting ready for another long explanation. Before he could finish, a knock sounded at the door.

"Oh, what fool could be wandering around this late at night?" said Twilight, moving to the door. She opened it to reveal Derpy Hooves. 'That answers my question,' she thought to herself.

"Uh, hiya, Twilight. I founded this thingy out by Cloudsdale and it looked important-like so I bringded it to you." She pushed forward what looked to be a belt with two six shooter revolver holsters attached to each side, one of which had a star sheriff's badge with the name 'Thriller' on it.

"Wow, thanks, Derpy. That's actually what I needed."

"No problem." She turned around and flew off before colliding into a crossing cat.

Twilight shut the door and threw the belt with holsters to Thriller's paws. "This must be yours."

"Why, ain't that just the derndest thing?"

Applejack spoke up, "whoa whoa whoa. Why we gotta worry 'bout all this spell stuff fer anyways? It won't do nopony any good anyhow. Since I am the element of honesty, I'll judge if they're tellin' the truth." She walked over and kind of shimmied Twilight out of the way. "Mr. Thriller, are you telling the truth when you say we can trust you?"

Thriller looked her dead in the eye, his eyes turning into a swirling vortex of black and white, and said, "You bet your ass I am."

Applejack smiled. "Yup, he's good."

"Wait a second here, Aj. How do you just know he's good?" Rainbow Dash questioned, flying in front of her face.

"Oh, c'mon, Dash, you know me. Ah would never tell a lie. That ain't me. It ain't my style."

Dash looked into Applejack's eyes and glared daggers, Applejack returning it with a heated gaze. They remained that way for a while. "You're right," Dash said. "You'd never tell a lie. I guess...you're clean then Thriller...but what about the others?"

Applejack turned to the other three. "So, can we trust you three?"

Beast Boy and Raven immediately nodded. Ben looked awkwardly at Applejack and nodded. He couldn't help, but with her intense eyes, she looked...beautiful. The thought struck him like an arrow through the heart, like his cutie mark. When she nodded back to them, he became mesmerized by her blond wavy hair. She turned her back to them to continue talking with them.

"I believe they're good, too."

Dash leaned in and whispered into Aj's ear to where only she could hear and said, "I think that Ben guy likes you."

Applejack immediately blushed and whispered back, "What? No way. Who would ever like a farm pony?"

"Ben would. And I would."

"I know you would, but what about a stallion? Never had a coltfriend, ya know."

Rainbow Dash smiled. "Come talk to me alone later. It'll be fine." She winked and walked away. "I think we've, as in Applejack and myself, decided to trust you." She turned to Pinkie, Rarity, Twilight, and Fluttershy. "Now, it's your turn to decide what you are going to do."

The other ponies mention all nodded. Twilight took in a deep breath and said, "if Applejack trusts you all, then I will to."

Beast Boy grinned. "Phew! Thank God you guys trust us. I couldn't stand being in an alternate universe with no pony to trust. Well, besides Rae." He put a wing across Raven's body, which caused her to blush and look away.

"Aww, you two are sweet together," said Fluttershy.

Ben let out a yawn, stretching his mouth out really wide, which caused everyone else in the room to yawn at one point. He scratched his head with a hoof and said, "well, I thinks it about time I caught some Zs."

Applejack and the others nodded. "Yeah, we gotta big day tomorrow, don't we? Some shut eye sounds real nice." Twilight used her powers to summon a bunch of sleeping bags.

"Alright, colts in the other room, mares in here." The each picked out a sleeping bag and went to their designated sleeping quarters. Spike picked up one and slowly shambled out of the main room. "Good night, everyone." She turned off the light and went to her sleeping bag.

* * *

That night proved to be a quiet one. No sound what so ever. Not even a cricket. Ben laid in his bag, the thoughts in his mind swirling around like tissues in a wind storm. He thought about today. Man, it sure was confusing. How had he gotten here? Why was he here? Did it really have something to with a prophecy? All these and more questions were popping up, no reasonable answers presenting themselves. He turned on his side and sighed. Applejack. He'd done it again. He had fallen in love with yet another person. Well, pony now. She was pretty. Her blond mane flowing down the back of her neck, making her seem strong and tough but gentle and graceful all at once. Her soft green eyes hypnotizing him into a trance. Those cute freckles on face advancing her already beautiful features. And her accent. Oh, man, did he ever have thing for country girls. Apparently he had a thing for country _mares _now too. He closed his eyes and thought of Applejack. He slowly drifted off to sleep, his dreams having an apple scent to them.


	6. Heated Hearts

**Here we go, peeps! 'Nother chapter for y'all. Thriller thanks you for reading, as do I! Please, feel free to enjoy!**

* * *

Ben didn't know what to expect. He remembered falling asleep in Ponyville. Now, he awoke, a human teenage, with bandages and casts all over his aching, throbbing body. It hurt just to breath. Even the tiniest of movements sent the trickle of pain everywhere. More like a flood than a trickle.

He opened his eyes and saw those freaking bright hospital lights. He had to open and close them many times to get his eyes adjusted. He realized he could only see out of one eye. He didn't know if his left eye was covered or if he'd gone blind. He brought his left arm, the arm without a cast, to his eye and horror overwhelmed him. The were gauze pads on it, but behind those pads he felt...nothing. He began to panic. He moved too much and the pain brought him back down. Unable to do anything, he turned his head to see Henrietta, Noah and his little sister Esther all asleep on the loveseat. Henri and Noah where asleep on the ends, their heads leaning on each other and Esther, Essie as Ben called her, was between them with her stuffed bunny Jojo that she never went anywhere without. He looked at Henri and Noah again and he saw something that hurt infinitely more than the agonizing pain he felt now. Noah's fingers were intertwined with Henri's. That's it he'd had enough. He wanted to go back to...

* * *

"Hey, wake up, sugar cube. We got ourselves a big day today. Up and at 'em." Applejack. Oh, Applejack.

"Huh, what?" Ben woke up back in Ponyville. He stood on his hooves and stretched out as best as he could. He noticed he was the last one sleeping, because everyone else was in the other room having breakfast. "Oh, haha sorry. Didn't mean to sleep so long."

"No worries. Now c'mon. Them sorry hogs ain't gonna leave us any food if we don't hurry." She went back in the main room, Ben following her, eyes involuntarily going to her flank.

"What do you mean? Daring Do is way better than Mustang Morgan!"

"Mustang Morgan could walk all over Daring Do and then walk back across!"

"Please, Twilight, Daring Do could take out Mustang Morgan in one hit. Afterall, she's a wimp."

"She's a wimp? Daring Do has wings! Mustang Morgan has magic on her side!"

"Yeah, she has to rely on magic to do her fighting!"

"And Daring Do would be nothing without her wings!"

"Dashie, Twi, quit fightin' in front of our guests!" said Applejack.

They both blushed and scratched their heads. "Heh, sorry."

"Yeah. Me too. But Daring Do is still better."

"I..." she stopped her sentence when she got a disapproving eye from Applejack, "I think that is cool that you think that!" Twilight said, her left eye twitching a bit.

Applejack smiled and sat down triumphantly. She looked at Rainbow Dash. Dash glanced at Ben and winked. She gestured to the door and mouthed the words 'come see me outside after breakfast.' Applejack's cheeks turned a little pink and she nodded.

"Oh my goodness! I left Gummy all by himself!" yelled Pinkie Pie. Well, not really yelling for her, but eardrum bursting for the others. "I'll be back soon. I have to check on my pwecious witty Gummy-Wummy."

"Hey, Pinkie. We're gonna be at Sweet Apple Acres so go there after you're done."

Pinkie smiled. "Okey-doki-loki!"

Thriller got up and started pacing. The holster from the night before was dangling on his side. He looked like a distant relative of Applejack's with the black Stetson cowboy hat and now the holster. Plus, he'd taken the badge of the side and had attached it to his fur on his chest. Shoot, he looked like a more built version of Big Macintosh, but wolf instead of stallion. Rainbow Dash looked up at him pacing and said, "What's wrong sheriff? Did the cows get outta the pasture again?" she started laughing, causing her to lean into Applejack. Their faces touched. When they did, they both turned to each other, their mouths mere centimeters away. They quickly looke away from one another, but not be for a shy pony saw them.

"Seriously, Thriller, what's wrong?" ask Twilight.

He sighed and kept up his pacing. "I just can't figure somethin' out."

"What can't you figure out?"

"Why, in the middle of troubling times in my world, would the forces of nature take me out of it? I didn't sleep a wink last night 'cause of it. Although, I only sleep like once a month anyways, but that ain't the point."

"Darling, relax. I'm sure whatever brought you here had a viable reason for it. And who knows, when this world goes sour, you may inexplicably be helping your own world as well." Rarity got up and stood in front of Thriller so he couldn't move. He tried to walked around her, but she stuck out her hoof to prevent that. "Ah ah ah. No more pacing. No more thinking. Just sit down and relax." Thriller scowled at her, but then the scowl turned to a pleasant smile.

"Ya know, Rarity, I think you're right. Why'd I come here if not to save both worlds? Plus, my pals Rusty and Crystal and the rest of 'em got it covered. They ain't no pushovers. Now, Rusty can't hold a candle to yours truly, but he damn sure will be able to defend himself."

Applejack's curiosity peaked a little. "Did you say your pal's name was Rusty?"

"Sure did."

"Well, when Benji here met me, that's what he said his name was: Rusty Nail. Hahaha, that little booger."

Now Ben was involved. "Man, I hate being called Benji."

"Aw, come now, sugar cube, it's just a pet name. Rainbow Dash's is Dashie if that means anythin' to ya."

Benji just smirked at that name and went back to eating his breakfast of hay and water.

Applejack had a thought pop into her head. "If y'all are comin' to mah place later, I better go clean up the barn."

"I'll go help." Rainbow Dash had been waiting for something to come up. She really needed to talk to Applejack...privately.

"Alright, c'mon Dashie, let's ride!" They ran/flew out the door and break into a dead gallop/flight.

"Oh, I, uh, just remembered. I gotta feed Angel and all the other little critters back at my cottage. I'll meet you guys there. See you later." She flew out the door, shutting it behind her. However, she did not head to her cottage. She was directed towards Sweet Apple Acres. 'Applejack and Rainbow Dash are up to something. I just know they are. I'm going to find out.'

"Well, I guess it's just you, me and Spikey-Wikey left here with the strangers."

* * *

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven was in a corner, meditating, not because she had to anymore, but just out of habit. Beast Boy was gently hovering towards her with a water balloon hanging from his muzzle. He was about to catch it, but black magic surrounded it and shot the balloon in his face. "Nice try, Gar, but you have to do better than that."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the good ole apple farm, Applejack was clearing some hay and apples from the barn while Dash moved the barrels and crates to the loft. "So, Dash, now that nopony is around, we can talk." Dash just finished lifting the last crate and Applejack had gathered all the hay in the far right corner. She sat down in the middle of the barn, but Rainbow would have no of it. She zoomed in and forced her into the haystack. "Rainbow? Why're we in here?"

"SSSHHHHH! Somepony might here you. Whisper."

"OK, but what fer?"

"Well, because...this," Rainbow Dash leaned in a kissed Applejack. Applejack was a little surprised, but...that wasn't the first time they'd done that. "I think I'm getting jealous of Ben."

"You gettin' jealous? Dashie, you're gonna make me blush." She leaned in a nibbled on Dash's ear.

* * *

Fluttershy saw Rainbow Dash tackle Aj into the haystack. She ran around the outside to the corner where the haystack was. She heard them talking. Then she heard Applejack say, _"You gettin' jealous? Dashie, you're gonna make me blush." _Then after that she kept hearing kissing sounds, light moans, and giggles. Her face turned to a look of pure horror. She started to back away slowly.

"Hey, Fluttershy, whatcha doin'?" asked Big Macintosh from behind.

Fluttershy shout EEP! and turned around quickly. "Oh, uh, hi Big Mac."

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen Applejack or any of the others out here."

Aj and Dashie had stopped from their meeting after they'd heard Fluttershy's EEP! They looked through a crack and saw Fluttershy talking with Big Mac. "Uh oh. I think," Rainbow gulped, "I think...Fluttershy saw us."

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuuun! Drama has arrived. Why did I do this? Cuz I'm sick, twisted, sadistic, evil? Wrong, because I felt like it. Besides, this is only temporary! Muahaha! Review please and please acknowledge my mistakes! Thank you again. **


	7. Determination, Discoveries and Drama

**Chapter! Get your next chapter here! Here it is. It clears up a little confusion when it comes to some elements of the story. Hope y'all like it!**

* * *

It had been two days. Where were they? Something must've happened to them, right? That's the only logical explanation. But still, with Raven's magic and Beast Boy's down right ferocity here lately, they should've been able to find him easily.

Robin got up from his desk and walked into the hallway towards the common room. "Oh...my head." He walked into the common room into the kitchen area. He looked at the oven's clock. "Wow, 3:39 in the morning. I haven't slept in over two days." Just then Starfire came in.

"Robin?"

"Oh, hey Star."

"Why are you up at this time of the morning?" asked Starfire, dark circles under her eyes.

Robin sat down in one of the chairs. "I haven't even gone to sleep in days."

Starfire sat down in the chair in front of him. "I must admit I have had troubles of sleeping as well. I miss friends Raven and Beast Boy."

"Yeah, you're not the only one." Robin looked up abruptly and Starfire turned around at the sound of another voice. Cyborg had apparently came in not too long ago. "It was always kinda entertaining when BB would mess with Raven. Plus, I miss kicking BB's ass at video games."

The three Titans sat at the table. They talked and talked about all sorts of things. All the good times and bad experiences they'd seen as a team. They talked about defeating the Brotherhood of Evil. Defeating Trigon. Then they talked about how quiet it had been without Beast Boy. Then, Slade was brought into the conversation.

"Slade." Robin's fist were clenched as tight as they could be. Then, they unclenched. Robin had a half smile half smirk thing. "I've got it. Slade always finds some way to get steps ahead of us when we have our normal team. But now we are two members short."

"But Robin, we cannot defeat Slade if we do not have Raven and Beast Boy?" said Starfire.

"Exactly. Cyborg, I want you to send a distress call out to every Titan and Honorary Titan that we have."

"You got it. Slade ain't gonna know what hit him this time." Cyborg ran out of the room to his room. He went to his computer and typed a few things and then, he pressed the button. The distress call was out.

Starfire got up and walked to the window and looked at the ocean. She had a far away look in her eyes. Robin got up and stood beside her. Tears began to appear at the corners of Starfire's eyes. Robin frowned and grabbed her hand. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Starfire wiped her eyes. "I...am worried...for our friends. I...wish my sister...wasn't such a zorbore. I'm...tired of fighting. And..," she looked at Robin, "I think...I might be pregnant..." She could see the look of utter horror on his face.

"Star...fire? Are...are you sure?"

"I am not. I have had emotional breakdowns and have been craving many strange things. And I have been seeing the sign all Tamaranean women get when they are pregnant."

"What is it?"

She brought Robin's hand to her breast. "My breasts are beginning to swell. They are starting to hurt."

Robin's face was priceless. It was a mixture of pleasure, terror and confusion. "Uh...uh...Star...this is kinda awkward."

Starfire looked down and quickly threw Robin's hand down with a blush on her face. "Oops. I forget. Your customs are not the same as Tamaran's."

* * *

In a far off galaxy called the Milky Way Galaxy, their was a planet. This planet was in the place of another planet that used to be Earth. Oh, don't worry, Earth was still there. Only it was just one section of the massive super-planet that was there now. Ha, Earth made up not even 1% of the massive planet by the name Cranx.

On this super-planet, in another section, called Naboo, there was a huge building. A building as big as a city, at least 100 miles in length and 75 miles in width. It stood at 2000 feet tall at it's highest point. There were balconies scattered here and there on the walls. It was in the shadow of a mountain that towered way higher, a river running on the side of the mountain. The river went around the right side of the building. This building was named Seryal. It was home to the ever-powerful Thriller and his team.

Speaking of team, Rusty, the temporary captain of the team, was in the observatory looking at the night sky. Rusty was a fox-human hybrid. He stood on two legs, but had the features of a fox. His legs, torso and arms were all red. His face had the fox's infamous pointed nose and blue eyes with a white triangle of fur going down his forehead, covering his eyes and coming to a point just before his nose and mouth started. He had two long, fluffy fox tails coming out of his lower back, almost to his hindquarters. He wore a tan cargo vest and knee high khaki cargo shorts, a hole for his tails to stick out. He had a camo headband on his forehead and his hands were behind his back.

"Oh, Thriller. Where on Cranx did you go to now?" He turned around and picked up a telescope. He put it to his eyes and looked at the stars. He was something of an astronomy wiz and he'd noticed the recent changes in some of the most well known constellations. "Ah, Canus Majoris is no where to be seen. That's odd." He put down the telescope and picked up a walky-talky. "Hey, Crystal?"

A feminine voice came through the walky-talky, _"yeah?"_

"Could you come up here for a moment? Oh, and bring Krutch or someone with you."

_"You got it. Be up there in a moment." _

Crystal was also a fox-human, but she was pure white. She was about half a foot shorter than Rusty, who was about 6"1' standing flat foot with no shoes on, not that he wore shoes. She had smaller hands and feet and her bangs of her shoulder long hair fell over her right eye. Her eyes were a seafoam green with yellow flecks that came and went. She wore a leotard that had no sleeves and filled out her curves pretty good. She had denim shorts that were about half way between her knees and her hips. Her tail stuck out through a hole, much like Rusty's two did.

"So, what does the fox say then, Rusty?" she said coming up the stairs.

"Don't start that crap again. I hate that freakin' song."

Crystal laughed. "Oh, Rusty, quit whining. Now, what did you need?"

Rusty turned around and showed her a drawing of part of the night sky from two nights ago. "This is the night sky from the day Thriller up and vanished." He put that drawing down and picked up another one. "This is the night sky from last night. There are at least 17 stars that are missing and another 42 are in different spots." He put that one down. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and drew down another picture. Crystal mouthed 'wow' and crossed her arms. "This one I just drew is tonight's sky. Now, 30 stars are missing and 87 are in different spots. I don't know what it means, but we'd better be ready just in case something happens. Hey, you didn't bring anyone with you, did you?"

"Nope, couldn't find anyone."

"We have a team of what at least 50 people with allies coming and going on regular basis and you didn't find anyone?"

"Ha, no. I was in my room, which, may I remind you, is right below this room. All I did was walked up those stairs behind me."

Rusty rubbed his forehead. "Oh, what am I going to do with you?"

"Well, I'm not your problem any more as long as Thriller returns."

"Man, you really are in love with him aren't you?"

Crystal blushed. "What? That's not what I meant!"

"Sure. He's already been divorced once and has 5 kids. You think he'll want another woman?"

"I don't know. He may be lonely and I just want to comfort him...Hey, wait a damn minute. You tricked me!"

"What? Me? I would never do such a thing!"

* * *

Back in another universe, at Sweet Apple Acres, the drama had just begun. "Oh, dagnabit Dashie! Look what you did!?"

"Me? What did I do? You said you wanted to...experiment. It's not my fault we both liked it." Applejack sent a deadly scowl Dash's way. "OK, I guess it is kinda my fault."

Applejack scoffed. "Kinda your fault? It's all your fault!"

"Now wait just a minute here. It was you who asked me if I wanted to experiment with you."

"Well, you agreed to it! Ya could've jus' said no and let me find someone else!"

Meanwhile, Fluttershy was still nervous while talking with Big Mac.

"Uh, Fluttershy, are you OK? You look a little pale."

Fluttershy snapped out of her daze. She wiped a hoof across her forehead. "Oh, uh...yeah, I'm fine. And you said you didn't see Applejack?"

"Nope."

"Oh, well, uh...she may be in the barn. She did say her and Rainbow Dash were going to fix up the barn. I'll go and see if-" Fluttershy was talking, but suddenly tripped over a stray apple and WHAM! Full on liplock with Big Mac! They stayed in liplock for about three seconds before Fluttershy broke it. Her whole body turned a brighter red than Big Mac himself! They stared at each other in shock. Fluttershy flew as fast as she could into the barn. She zoomed in and crashed into the hay in the corner with Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

They had just finished their argument when Fluttershy bursted in like a jet. "Ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh!" Dash said.

"Uh, heh, uh, howdy Fluttershy. What, uh, brings you here?"

Fluttershy was breathing heavily, sucking in and blowing out humongous breathes. She slowly turned her head towards Aj. "I...I..."

"You what? Spit it out, sugar cube!"

"I kissed your brother!"

Applejack opened her mouth then closed it again like she was about to say something but forgot what it was. She glanced at Rainbow Dash, who looked relieved and shocked at the same time. "Uh...why did ya do that?"

Fluttershy started crying. "Oh, Aj...I..I don't know. I just..I just slipped and...and...I kissed him!" Fluttershy stopped crying and let out a laugh. Then, more laughter came. Finally, she rolled out of the haystack, laughing her tail off.

Rainbow Dash poked her head out. "Uh, Fluttershy? Are you alright?"

Fluttershy kept laughing. She rolled on her stomach and began to beat the floor with her hooves. She began to cough violently before starting to laugh again.

Applejack poked her head out beside Rainbow's. "Uh, what's the matter with 'er?"

Fluttershy stopped all of a sudden. She looked up at Rainbow Dash and Applejack. "Hey, girls. You know what?"

They both got out of the haystack and said "What?" in unison.

"I...just had my first kiss." The girls instantly became joyous.

"Oh my word! No way! My big bro was your first kiss?"

"Ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh. I can't believe he was your first. And it was an accident!"

Applejack gasped. "You are so right, Dashie. If it's an accident, it doesn't count! You have to do it again or get him to do it!"

Fluttershy looked at her in utter terror. "I...have to...w-what?"

Rainbow Dash butted in. "You have to kiss him again. This time, it has to be on purpose!"

"But...why?"

"Well, I didn't count my first kiss until I did it on purpose. I bet Aj didn't either."

Applejack's curiosity peaked. "Who was your first kiss, Dash?"

She eyed Aj. "Oh, uh...Thunderlane was mine. Who was yours since we're all asking?"

Applejack glanced at Fluttershy, who was biting her hooves, then looked back at Rainbow Dash. "To tell the truth, I never actually kissed someone on purpose. But I did get a peck from a Wonderbolt."

Rainbow Dash tackled Applejack and pinned her on the ground. "You what?!"

"Oh, yeah. I never told ya. You know Soarin, the Wonderbolt?"

"Of course I do! Huuuuhhhh! You were kissed by Soarin?"

"Well, yeah. He like my pie so much that one time, he said he wanted to do something for me. I pursed mah lips a little and I think he thought something else. Then, he pecked him on my lips. Oh, sweet Fillydelphia, I melted."

Rainbow Dash let Applejack to her feet. "Oh. My. Gosh. I am super jealous of you."

Fluttershy stood up. "Uh, that reminds me. What were you two doing in the haystack, if you don't mind me asking? If you do it's completely understandable."

Applejack looked at Rainbow Dash, who had a ferocious blush on her face, before bowing her head in shame, taking off her hat as she went. "Well, ya see...I had just come to grips with the fact that I've never had a coltfriend and had only had one peck on the lips. I was getting a little antsy. There weren't really and stallions I liked, but there was however a filly I thought was pretty. I asked Rainbow Dash if she'd ever had a coltfriend. Then, I asked if she wanted to try somethin'...new."

"Oh, I see."

Just then Big Mac walked in. He walked shyly up behind Fluttershy and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped up and landed completely turned around, face to face with those big, green eyes. He pushed forward and kissed Fluttershy before turning around and walking away with sanguine.


	8. The End Begins

**Fillies and Colts, Gentlemen and Ladies, Dudes and Betties, Does and Bucks, the next chapter is upon you. Read it, you must. Review, you must as well XD Here it is, enjoy!**

* * *

Twilight was reading a book when she noticed the time. She closed her book and put it back on the shelf with her magic. "OK, everyone. I think it's about time we head to Sweet Apple Acres now. Pack up whatever you had and let's get going."

Thriller was snoozing in a corner. He yawned, got up, put his hat back on and started to walk towards the door. Raven and Beast Boy were talking amongst themselves, flirting is what Rarity said, and they got up and followed Thriller. Ben was drawing a picture. He wasn't quite used to using his mouth just yet, so his picture of Applejack looked a little on the bad side. He crumpled it up with his hooves and put it in the trash can with his mouth, shooting it in like a basketball. He turned and followed the others. Rarity went up stares and woke up Spike who was napping. They came down and walked out the door with the others.

Thriller yawned again. "So, Twilight, where is this place at?"

"It's not too far. Just to the east of Ponyville. We should get there in about ten minutes."

Beast Boy turned into a dove and flew up. He looked around and saw an apple orchard with what seemed like millions of apple trees. He flew back down and turned back into his pegasus form. "Oh, that was kinda dumb. I forgot I had wings."

Twilight began to walked down the path towards Sweet Apple Acres, everyone else following behind her. "So Thriller, I have a question."

"What might that be, missy?"

"That power of yours. What is it exactly?"

Thriller used one of his middle paws to scratch his ear. "Ya know, I've been waitin' on someone to ask me about that. Ever'where I go, people ask me 'bout it. Y'all haven't bothered about it yet, have ya? Well, I may sound like a redneck, but sure as hell ain't one."

Twilight became puzzled. "What's a redneck?"

"That doesn't matter. You see, I have tubes inside of me that generate energy and lots of it. So much in fact, that I attracted a star. That very star is now inside of me, whirling and producing more energy than we could ever dream of producing. With all that energy and my tubes producing more and more, I have a lot of excess. When I was younger, I did lots of experimentin' with my energy. Eventually, I found out I could absorb all sorts of elements. I could use those elements to make compounds and then to make material things. After many moons of practicing, I learned how to make lightning, water, fire, rock, wind and even precious gems and metals. Now, I have perfected it so much, it's almost like another state of matter. I call it fusion. There is another highly scientific name I could call it, but no one would know how to pronounce it, so fusion it is."

"Wow. Sounds complicated. Did you ever have a quantum entanglement problem?"

"A what?"

"Oh, nothing. Never mind." 'For someone who sounds pretty smart, he may not be as smart as I thought.' Twilight kept walking and began to wonder. She wondered why Applejack and Rainbow Dash dashed off so fast to the Apples' farm.

"So Rarity, I have a question. If I wasn't taken, would you come after me?" asked Beast Boy cockily.

"Well, honestly, probably not. You don't seem to be my type."

Raven smirked. "Told you, Romeo. You're stuck with me."

"Don't matter. I like being stuck with you." He put a wing over Raven. When she allowed it to stay, they kept walking. Raven looked at Beast Boy in his form now. He looked pretty strong for a pegasus. His legs looked muscular and his fur looked smooth. He looked dashing.

Beast Boy noticed Raven staring at him. He looked over and smiled. She smiled back. They looked away and kept walking, Beast Boy's wing over Raven as close as they could get to holding hands.

Ben was tagging at the back. He was lost in deep thought. He thought back to the hospital bed. Noah and Henri...they were holding hands. That had to mean they were together. Why else would they have been. It hurt his heart. But if he found Applejack, why was he still hung up on Henri? He didn't know. All he knew was that love hated him. Love may have chosen to hate others, but he was by far the worst. Love, a kind, gentle, wonderful power, never seemed in his favor.

He walked along and noticed Beast Boy and Raven. Seeing that made him the tiniest bit jealous. He could remember people from the life with Noah and Henri, but not their names and he'd see them walking together, holding hands and what not. Every time he'd see a happy couple, envy would take over. He'd start to wish bad things upon the nicest of people. Love had ways of working, not all are good.

* * *

Fluttershy, Applejack and Rainbow Dash sat in circle, girl talking about stuff. "No way. He gave her a love note?" said Fluttershy.

"You're darn right he did! Oh, Applebloom is growing up so fast. Already chasing them colts."

"Yeah, well, I never really started chasing colts," said Rainbow.

"No, you chase mares." Fluttershy didn't mean to say it but it just slipped out. The two marefriends, if that's what you want to call them, looked at each other, then back at Fluttershy. The two started laughing, which made Fluttershy laugh.

"So, Flutterbug, what are you gonna do about mah big brother?"

Fluttershy blushed and shrugged. "Oh, uh, I don't know. You think I should talked to him?"

Rainbow Dash scoffed. "Well, duh you gotta talk to him. You know what? You should go talk to him right now!"

Fluttershy gasped. "W-what? Right n-now? I don't think..."

"Oh, nonsense, sugar cube. You go right up and just make small talk. You two are both shy. It should work out purty good." Applejack pulled Fluttershy by the tail to the barn door. She pulled her out and nudged her towards the north orchard, the current working area of one Big Macintosh.

"Oh, I can't do it, girls. I-I'll mess it all up."

"Oh, for love of Wonderbolts! Just be yourself. He must already like you. He freakin' kissed you, for pony sake!"

Fluttershy looked at the orchard and looked back at her friends. She sucked in a deep breath. "OK, I'm gonna go for it!"

"That's the spirit! Go get 'im!"

Fluttershy flew over to the orchard, shaking like a leaf in a wind storm on the way. She reached it. She landed on the ground and looked around for the red stallion. She heard whistling to her right. She saw Big Mac and her heart stopped. She began to walked up to him, but since his back was turned, he couldn't see her approaching. She never really noticed, but he looked very strong and his muscles suited him quite nicely. Then she saw his face for the first time in this new light. He looked down right good looking. She reached him just as he turned around. They made brief eye contact before looking away. "Oh, uh, hi. I, uh, didn't mean to bother you. I'm not bothering you am I?"

"Nope."

"Oh, that's good." She looked at the sky. She closed her eyes, sucked in a deep breath and rushed out all at once, "Iwasmaybewonderingifyou'dliketogooutsometimeorsom ethinglikethat?"

He shrugged and said, "Yup."

Fluttershy opened her eyes and beamed. "You would?"

"Yup."

"Oh, OK then. I guess I'll see you around."

"Yup. You too."

Fluttershy turned around and flew off. When she was sure Big Mac couldn't see her, she bolted back to the barn, putting Rainbow Dash's speed to shame. "Ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh!" she said, once again mimicking another Rainbow Dash quality. "He said yes! We're gonna go out on a date!"

Both fillies gasped. "Ain't that just the coolest thing. You're dating my brother!"

"I can't believe it. Fluttershy, the most shy of all our friends, gets a coltfriend before anyone!"

* * *

Back to Ben, the main freakin' character of this thing. Ben was still hurting inside, but he began to think of his past girlfriends. There was Marisa. And Crystal. And Lauren. And Tiffany. And Jasmine. And Taylor. And Vivian. And Caitlin. And Precious. And Nicole. And the other Nicole. And Savannah. And then there was...yeah, yeah, he realized he had too many girlfriends. Maybe love was being unfair with him, because he was wielding it like a kid who had just found his dad's gun. Maybe if he tried to have a serious relationship with someone, or somepony, then maybe love would be better to him. However, his situation was also a little more complicated than others. He was bisexual after all, so he'd crushed the hearts of males and females alike.

Then for some strange reason, he began to hear music. Sad music. Then, Twilight and Rarity turned to him. He stared at them like they had the plague. Rarity walked up and whispered in his ear, "Darling, you are supposed to sing."

Ben gasped without making the sound. "I have to what?"

"Just say what's on your mind and heart. It should come out right. At least, ours does anyways."

Ben sucked in a deep breath and began to sing.

^^^^^^La la la la *skipping the singing* La la la^^^^^^

Twilight and Rarity stared at Ben, admiration in their eyes. "Oh my goodness. Benji, where...where in Equestria did you learn to sing like that?" asked Rarity, swooning a little.

Ben just smiled at her. "Darling, that would be telling, wouldn't it?" He winked and kept walked.

Thriller went up beside Ben. "Nice job, Benji. Not as good as me, but not bad at all."

Ben took offense. "Not as good as you? Please, Thriller, you may be good at everything else, but I bet I'm a better singer than you are."

Thriller smiled and laughed. "Whatever floats your boat there, Benny boy."

Beast Boy heard them talking and whipped up beside them. "Do you guys wanna hear me sing?"

"Umm, thanks for the offer, but I've heard enough singing for this particular part of my day. Maybe later when somepony else has to sing again."

Beast Boy shrugged then hopped back up front beside his fabulous filly by the name of Raven. Raven just looked at Beast Boy's disappointed face and giggled. Beast Boy heard it and looked at her with a smirk. She glanced at his face, causing her to giggle again. He dropped his jaw. This made her giggle once more. Beast Boy scowled at her. Raven was having a giggle fit now. She fell on her back and began to roll around and stomp the ground with all four hooves. Beast Boy's face turned mischevious. He went over and began to tickle her with his wings. She started to laugh uncontrollably. Beast Boy began to tickle her with his hooves. She laughed and laughed. Finally, Thriller looked back at the two play-fighting ponies behind them and said, "Hey, you two love birds, are y'all comin' or not?"

Beast Boy stopped and help Raven up, who was still laughing a little, tears strolling down her eyes from laughing, her cloak dirty from rolling on the ground.

* * *

"I've got it! When the the other fillies and colts get here, we can play truth or dare!" said a rather excited Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, that sounds kind of...naughty."

Fluttershy nearly puked at the googly eyes Applejack and Rainbow Dash gave each other. "Seriously, you two need colt friends. Huh! I got it. Applejack, you should hook up with Soarin!"

Applejack blushed. "M-me? Oh, Shutterfly I don't kn-know."

"You called her Shutterfly? Her name is Fluttershy. Flut-ter-shy! F-l-u-t-t-e-r-s-h-y!"

"Yeah, Dashie, I know her name. But, uh, why do I gotta hook up with Soarin? Rainbow Dash here is the one obsessed with him!"

"What? I am not obsessed."

"Dash, I've seen your posters of him. If that ain't obsessed, then what in tarnation is?" Applejack went up to the loft to look and see if their friends were in sight.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash, I've got someone in mind for you."

"Now, wait just sec here. Now that you've got a coltfriend, you are gonna play match-maker with everypony? That's kinda odd."

"Just listen for a minute, please. I think you should hook up with Thunderlane or someone like that."

Rainbow Dash's face mashed into a look of disgust. "Thunderlane? He's obsessed with Twilight. I don't think he'd even like me anyways. I'm nothing but a tompony."

"Now, wait just an apple-pickin' minute. You hold your ponies just a second there. I don't know why all the guys aren't lining up to be with you. You're pretty and you have an amazingly fun poniality (personality). I know for a fact of one of my relatives who is head over hooves in love with you anyways. Don't you dare say a thang that ever again. That just ain't true."

Rainbow Dash looked at Applejack with a new found admiration. She looked at her best friend and thought to herself, 'I'll never find a colt that'll make me feel the way you do.'

Just then, the three fillies heard some ruckus going on outside. Fluttershy looked out and saw the others coming their way. "Hey, it's the others." Applejack and Rainbow Dash ran over, grabbed Fluttershy and pushed her against a wall, but not too rough.

"Listen. Do not tell them about us. We'll tell them ourselves."

"You got it, sugar cube?"

Fluttershy gulped. "Yes, of...of course."

Rarity walked in, Thriller beside her. "Oh, but of course."

"So, you do have kids?" asked Rarity, a little confused.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. Five of 'em. They're all pretty much grown up. I have three triplet boys, Bolt, Blaze and Blast, that are about 20. I have a daughter named Hailey that's 17 and I adopted my niece Laney since her parents passed away in a tragic war raid. I tell ya, my world is a little screwed up."

Rarity looked at Thriller, a new light seeming to be coming from him. "You poor thing. You have to look after five children, protect the planet, and do so much more and you hardly ever get a moment to yourself. I feel sorry for you."

Thriller just sighed. "Yeah. I'm used to it. I do have fun with my wolfpack though."

"Wolfpack?"

Thriller laughed. "Yeah, that's what me and my buds call our group, even though I'm the only type of wolf. Don't know why they wanted to call us that. I didn't come up with it."

Twilight walked in with Spike. "I'm just saying, Twi, you need more jewels in your diet. I guarantee your mane will look spectacular if you ate more of them."

"Spike, I'm a pony. I can't digest gems or anything like that. You're the dragon here; that's your job."

Raven, Beast Boy and Ben all followed the rest, not talking. Just pleasant silence between them.

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie crashed through the roof, a metal disk with a red, blinking light on it stuck to her head! Her eyes looked...mechanical, not living. She was in a trance-like state. She stood up and turned her head neurotically towards the four strangers, Ben, Beast Boy, Raven and Thriller, and Applejack. She made some kind of WHOOP! sound and said, "Targets identified. Destruction of prophecy commencing."


End file.
